Mikasa's Secret
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is like anyone else, but she has a dark secret, and poor Armin Arlert, A mute living on the street, is the victim of this secret. Mute!Armin Rapist!Mikasa, RATED M because I'm a sick bastard!


DISCLAIMER

I do not own Attack on Titan

WARNING: Contains Molestation and implied rape, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Random Fact Of The Story: Humans are the only creature with one stomach

Why do I love to torture Armin so?

(You're a cruel bastard)

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Our story begins with a woman named Mikasa Ackerman, A woman of oriental descent, she was rather cold except to her few friends and her adopted brother, Eren Jaeger, she had long waist-length raven black hair, eyes like a goddess, and a curvaceous body, all in all, she was a beautiful woman, but, like everyone else, she has her secret.

FLASHBACK~

* * *

You see, when she was 18, she noticed a 10 year old boy being picked on by a group of kids around her age, she was able to drive them off, and asked the boy if he was alright, he nodded and took out a pen and a pad of paper and started writing on it then held it out to her, it said "I'm Armin, who are you?"

"I'm Mikasa." She said to Armin, giggling, he was cute with his blond hair and his blue eyes that were full of wonder, then she asked him a few questions "Are you a mute? where are your parents?"

"I am a mute, and I don't have any parents, they abandoned me." Armin wrote on the paper pad "And I don't have anywhere to go, no one wants me." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Aww, I have a house to myself, you can live with me if you want!" Mikasa said, trying to cheer Armin up.

"Really?" Armin wrote down, that's the most generous thing anyones done for him!

"Really." Mikasa said as she led Armin to her house.

It was 4 years since that day but 2 years ago Mikasa became a bit too protective of Armin, to the point where she was under the delusion that Armin was meant for her and her only, so she started to keep him inside the house but soon she locked him in the basement, keeping him restrained with chains and collars, and feeding him stuff to keep him at his small size "He was more innocent looking that way" she said, her obsession grew so much she became infatuated with Armin, she started kissing him if he stepped out of line, and a few times it went further.

END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

Now back to present day, Mikasa was headed downstairs for her daily "Session" with Armin, as she walked she heard the rattling of chains, he must know she's coming, she walks over to a closet that's against the wall and opens it, then removes the back panel to reveal the room she keeps her Armin in, the room has light brown walls a hardwood floor, and in the middle was Armin, being restrained in a bed that looked like it was made for two lovers. she takes off her shoes and pants then crawls onto the bed and on top of Armin, he gives her a pleading look, a look begging for mercy.

"Oh, Armin, you KNOW what that look does to me!" she said, crashing her lips against his to prove her point, she tries to gain entrance to his mouth, but he resists, Mikasa breaks the kiss and looks angry "Am I going to have to give you the _SPECIAL _Treatment, Armin!?" She grabs his crotch for effect. Armin rapidly shakes his head before opening his mouth, Mikasa kisses him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

This goes on for a while before Mikasa breaks the kiss and tries to remove Armin's pants as he looks at her in shock, wasn't it over? Mikasa noticed this look and giggled "You thought I only wanted to kiss today?" she went back to her task before the doorbell rang, Mikasa stopped and yelled "JUST A MINUTE!" them she put her shoes and pants back on and turned to Armin "I'll be back, my little treasure." She then walked up stairs, forgetting to close the wardrobe, and opened the door to see 3 of her friends, Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, all 3 were cops, Mikasa befriended them so they wouldn't suspect her of anything, "Oh, hi guys, what are you doing here?" Mikasa said with a small smile.

"We're not here for a social visit, Mikasa... Zoe, check the basement!" Levi Ordered

"Sir!" Was all Hanji said before heading downstairs.

"Why are you here?" Mikasa asked.

"We gained an anonymous tip you may know the whereabouts of one Armin Alert, an orphan who went missing 4 years ago." Levi replied before Hanji screamed, Levi then pulled his gun out and pointed it at Mikasa "Zoe, What do you see!?" he asked into his radio.

"Sir, it's a male somewhere in his early to mid teens, Blonde hair, blue eyes, chained to a bed!"

"That has to be Armin!" Eren cried

"Jaeger, Cuff her!" Levi ordered

"Sir, yes, sir!" Eren replied before cuffing Mikasa.

"Who ordered the search for Armin anyway?" Mikasa asked

"I did." Eren replied "I met Armin a few months before his disappearance, he always met me at the fountain on my way to work, I was worried when he stopped showing up, so I asked Levi if I could send out an Amber Alert, best he gave me was the ability to post a missing notice on the board we usually put news on."

"I have a question, why'd you do it?" Levi asked, his grip tightening on his gun.

"At first it was because I pitied Armin, he had nowhere to go and he was being bullied, but then I knew me and him were destined to be together!" Mikasa screamed

"What do yo-" Levi was cut off by his radio

"Sir, upon closer inspection there seems to be signs of physical and sexual abuse!" Hanji reported, sounding sick to the stomach.

Levi stood there for awhile before he started to shake with rage and he pointed his gun towards Mikasa's head "YOU TWISTED BITCH! HE'S A FUCKING CHILD!" He then put the gun away "Get her OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Eren complied and dragged Mikasa to one of the cruisers outside, meanwhile Mikasa was wondering who gave them the tip.

* * *

MEANWHILE

We see a shadowy figure munching on a potato in the police station 'Armin's mine, bitch!' they thought.

* * *

BACK AT MIKASA'S HOUSE

Hanji had carried Armin up from the basement and placed him on the couch so Levi could talk to him, Levi had looked him in the eyes and asked "How do you feel, Armin?" Armin looked around before grabbing a whiteboard and a marker.

"A lot better now." he scribbled on the board

"Well that's good, we'll take to the station and ask more questions there, Ok?" Armin nodded in response, Levi carried Armin outside only to see Eren with a knife wound and one of the cruisers missing, he quickly ran to his cruiser and used the radio "We have an Officer down at 476 Honningbrew Lane, I repeat officer down, I'm also ordering a capture for Mikasa Ackerman for assaulting an officer and the kidnapping and sexual abuse of a minor, Armin Alert, over!" there were a couple "Ten-four"s over the radio and an ambulance arrived to pick up Eren while Levi took Armin to the police station where he was asked a few questions and this nice girl 2 years older than him gave him a baked potato, though she seemed reluctant to leave him alone. Sasha, she said her name was. Armin remembered her from when he lived on the streets.

* * *

He slept in the lounge for the night but was awoken to the sound of traffic, he brushed it off but remembered the station wasn't near a highway, he opened his eyes to see Mikasa! holding him on the side of a bridge, he tried to struggle as Mikasa just giggled "You thought you could escape me?" she said then she kissed him and jumped off the bridge with him in her arms, they hit the road and then...Blackness.n

* * *

THAT'S A WRAP! Hope you liked it, I love to make Mikasa this possessive psycho for some reason, and make Armin her victim, anyway R&R, Ta-ta!


End file.
